A Time Of Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: Doof is feeling miserable during the Christmas season until he finds Perry sleeping in an alley and brings him back to DEI but he is also sad but can Doof help ease his friend's bitterness and a miracle of friendship happen?
1. Out In the Cold

**A/N**

**I know I shouldn't be writing anymore Perry/Doof fics but this one came into my head today and I had to write it as it was based off something Grim Girl Reaper posted on DA and I was inspired.**

**In this, both Perry and Doof are feeling miserable during Winter because those that are precious to them abandoned them, Vanessa moving to Aspen with her Mom and Phineas and Ferb left for college but Doof finds Perry asleep in an alley asleep near a trash can and takes him back to DEI but while they're together but Perry 's trust in humans are shattered because he can't forgive Phineas and Ferb for abandoning him.**

**But can Doof help him regain that trust and help him and Perry feel better especially at a time of year when miracles happen?**

* * *

Snow fell upon the Tri-State Area and people in Danville especially the kids were enjoying it but Doof sighed watching from the rooftop of DEI at them as he felt miserable as he was lonely because Vanessa and her mother had moved away and it had hurt him but a thought of somebody else crossed his mind.

It was of a turquise furred semi-aquatic nemesis and freamigo but noticed he hadn't shown up around since Summer had ended but had been worried as he sighed.

"Maybe he abandoned me.

I feel like taking an nap.

It'll help me feel better." he thought.

He then entered his bedroom and climbed into the bed curling up beside his plush of his freamigo and nemesis but his eyes closed in sleep...

* * *

But somebody else was finding it rough this Winter too as it was a certain turquise furred male as he was out in Danville as Phineas and Ferb had left for college and their parents and Candance didn't want him so Perry had been living on the streets of Danville with nowhere to go and nobody to turn to as he was asleep in an alley curled up near a trash can but his fur and body shivered in the cold but he awoke hearing footsteps but was too weak to try to hide as he fainted but his eyes closed as everything went dark but Doof was stunned seeing Perry out here.

He then picked Perry up gently and was relieved that he was still alive but put him on the inside of his purple parka as he headed home to DEI as he took the elevator knowing he needed to get Perry warm before anything happened to him as he walked out of the elevator and headed into his home but was careful removing Perry gently from his parka as he wrapped Perry up in blankets as he put him in a pet bed near his fireplace so he could get warm but hoped he would be okay as he went to make hot chocolate...


	2. Feeling His Pain

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes opened as he felt warmth but not from his body but noticed he was in a pet bed wrapped up in blankets but sneezed loudly as being out there in Danville for so long had made him cold but wondered where he was but smiled sadly realising he was in Doof's home knowing that Doof had cared and probably had found him lying there in that alley when he'd passed out but a tear trickled down his face but heard footsteps as he saw Doof.

He was wearing warm pyjamas and slipper boots but was a little happy seeing Perry was awake.

"Hey Perry.

How're you feeling?" he asked gently.

"I-I feel terrible Doofy." he trplied.

But Doof noticed he wasn't giving him eye contact like he used to and was worried as he wondered what had been going on in his frenemy's life that he wasn't with his family.

But he heard the turquise furred male fall to his knees shivering but he noticed his fur was bluer than before but made him stay in bed as he called a doctor.

"I-I'm fine Doof." Perry protested.

"No, No you're not." he replied.

Perry then passed out again as it scared Doof as he had him in his arms as he was holding him like a plushie but Perry was crying in sleep and he was curious wondering what would bother Perry enough to make him act this way.

He then saw the doctor examine him as he arrived a few minutes later but told Doof it was a serious cold and needed warm soup and rest.

Doof was relieved as the doctor gave him a prescribtion for medicine for Perry.

The next morning Perry woke from another dream about being abandoned but wasn't feeling too good as Doof heard him as he put an ice pack on Perry's turquise furred head but Perry flinched at this as taking care of him was something Phineas and Ferb used to do for him and Doof saw a tear fall from his eye

"_Why would you care about me?"_ Perry thought.

"Perry what were you doing out there?

Out alone in the cold?" Doof asked.

But the look on Perry's face made him realise he didn't want to talk about it but Doof understood as he was feeling hurt too because Vanessa had moved away to Aspen and was never coming back.

Perry was stunned seeing tears from Doof.

He had a feeling Doof felt his pain.


	3. Epihany

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I thank Iluv Ferb for her review as it made me happy and made me wanna write more of this and yes it's a little angsty but will get happier but at least some of my fellow Perry fangirls aren't mad at me and loving it but in this chapter, Perry has an epihany about his bitterness because of what has happened to him.**

**I hope you and others enjoy and this story is on DA too.**

* * *

Perry was quiet as Doof had brought a Christmas tree with him into the house but wondered why as nobody besides him and Doof were here and he wasn't in the mood to celebrate the season but he saw Doof was a little happier as he was bringing boces of decorations but Perry never knew how much Christmas meant to Doof but he saw an ornament that caught his eye.

It was an angel and right now, he could use a little help but sighed not knowing the angel he was looking for was in the very room with him putting up decorations while listening to Love Handel's new Xmas CD but the music seemed to put the stressed and bitter former agent at ease as he yawned but didn't want to sleep but then he fell asleep...

_

* * *

_

_Perry was walking through Danville as it was night time as every house in Danville was decorated and had Christmas lights on but sniffled as he saw the Flynn-Fletcher house but heard laughter as he approached the house but gasped seeing Phineas older as a man playing with two kids around nine years old but it reminded him of when he was part of their family but tears fell from his hazel eyes as he saw they had a platypus with them but it wasn't the same._

_"W-What did I do wrong to deserve this?_

_I just want to be part of a family again!" he said as he was on his turquise furred knees as tears fell on the snowy ground as he was sad._

_Suddenly somebody appeared in a bright flash of light as Perry turned around and saw Doof as an angel._

_"Why're you crying?" he asked._

_"I-I have nobody to care for me._

_My owners abandoned me when they left for college at the start of the Fall and I had to live on the streets." Perry answered._

_"You're wrong Perry." Doof said._

_"What're you talking about?" Perry asked him._

_"Doof cares about you a lot as he was the one who rescued you from nearly meeting an untimely fate and the two of you are friends and care deeply about each other but you shouldn't let your anger blind you and make you forget about the times you and Doof spent together._

_You both are one and the same._

_Without each other, you're miserable." he said._

_Perry nodded as he realised the angel was right as he remembered when he and Doof had first met when they were enemies but now they didn't hate each other as they were one and the same._

_"You're right._

_But how did you come here?" Perry asked._

_"Doof prayed that I would help you." he answered._

_Perry then began to wake up as he smelt something warm..._

* * *

Doof smiled as Perry woke up from his nap knowing he was still recovering from the bad cold he had but he noticed a little warmth in his friend's hazel eyes and had a feeling that the ice around his friend's heart was beginning to melt as he had hot chocolate ready to go along with some cookies.

"T-Thanks Doofy.

I'm sorry if I've been acting strange.

My heart is still hurting but I'm not ready to say why yet.

But you're beginning to cheer me up.

Along with yourself." he replied.

"It's okay Perry.

I know you're feeling blue on the inside.

I hope Vanessa's okay.

Besides I've got to go Christmas shopping.

I have gifts to buy." he said to him.

Perry nodded sipping hoy chocolate but hoped things could be okay but he wasn't sure if he could trust others as his faith in others had been shaken because he'd thought that Phineas and Ferb would always care about him.

"_But I guess I was wrong about that."_ he thought.

"Perry you okay?" Doof asked.

He nodded as he saw a look of true concern on his face which seemed to relax him but for some reason, he had always felt like he could trust Doof no matter what but he wasn't ready to talk about what had happened that day when Phineas and Ferb had left him behind as his heart was shattering slowly like a mirror about to crack.

He then saw Doof put on his purple parka but knew he was going Christmas shopping but was nervous but Doof understood as he knew that he should give him some space but sighed.

"Perry I'll be back in a while.

I'll phone you if there's problems, okay?" he said.

"Okay Doofy." he answered.

But before he left DEI, Doof hugged him.

He saw Perry blush at this but liked it.

He broke the hug as he left.

Perry felt a spark of warmth inside him.

But he watched as Doof left...


	4. Once Upon A December

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I have a feeling people are liking this.**

* * *

Perry was exploring DEI but he liked the living room as it was full of Christmas cheer thanks to Doof but he was fighting tears that were welling in his hazel eyes as it reminded him of past Christmases at his family's house as he saw something on the coffee table.

It was a music box but he turned the key as it played a song called Once Upon A December but it was calming him down as he knew that this time of year made him happy as it meant being with his family but he knew this year was different but he felt sleepy from the song along with the hot chocolate but he hoped Doof was okay as he cared about him a lot.

But he imagined Doof was holding him in his arms as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Perry was laughing along with Doof as they were riding Santa's sleigh and driving it but were delivering gifts along with eating all the cookies they wanted but Perry hadn't felt so happy since Phineas and Ferb were kids again or being with his family but Doof smiled seeing Perry nuzzle him as he understood knowing things had been rough for them this year but they then saw Phineas and Ferb's names on the list as Perry was nervous about this knowing his owners weren't what they used to be but Doof understood as the sleigh landed on the rooftop as Perry went down the chimney but sadly smiled as things looked the same as when things had been normal._

_"Wow Santa!" he heard a voice say._

_Perry then gasped as he saw Phineas enter but was his ten year old self like Perry remembered but he saw the red haired boy hug him._

_"Aren't you supposed to be round?_

_Hey you're a platypus._

_Cool!_

_It would rock if Perry was Santa._

_He's my pet._

_But I miss him._

_But somebody once said that if you love somebody, you have to set it free._

_I hope where ever Perry is, he's happy._

_With somebody that cares about him._

_You'll tell him right?" Phineas said._

_"O-Of course." Perry replied._

_He then left after putting the gifts under the tree._

_He then heard Phineas's words echo in his head as they left..._

_

* * *

_

Perry then awoke as it was three in the morning and the power was out making him worried as unknown to him, a snow storm had hit Danville and the turquise furred male was scared knowing Doof was out there and he couldn't bear to lose him like he lost Phineas and Ferb as he decided to brave the cold and go outside but dressed warm as he left DEI but approached the mall knowing Doof was there but saw him there standing in the cold but on his knees holding many bags of gifts as Perry picked him up gently and returned to DEI but he was scared but remembered that Doof needed to stay warm but he then dressed him in warm pyjamas after giving him a bath but was relieved seeing Doof's dark blue eyes open as the turquise furred male was relieved as Doof smiled feeling better but was feeling buggy but saw Perry run into his arms as tears flowed from his hazel eyes as Doof understood but he knew that Perry had been scared but he saw him nuzzle him.

"Never leave me!

I don't want to lose you!" he said breaking down.

Doof was stunned seeing how much Perry cared for him as he knew how scared he'd been as he had no idea that a snow storm would hit Danville but understood his friend's worry but saw him fall asleep all cried out but Doof then took him in his arms as he went to his room as they climbed into the warm bed but Doof saw Perry relax as he curled up beside him.

"_I'll never leave you._

_That's a promise._" he thought.

He wondered why Perry was so scared about nearly losing him but then remembered Perry used to have owners but was stunned as a thought crossed his mind at the fact they would do such a thing to his friend but he could talk about it later.

Hiis eyes then closed in sleep...


	5. Beginning To Open Up

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Perry is still very sad but finding an abandoned platypus baby abd decides to take it in but Doofy likes it.**

**It is also blind so Perry naturally wants to take care of it.**

* * *

Perry was humming a Christmas song as he was walking home from the mall with Christmas gifts as he'd gone shopping for Doof but he heard whimpering from an alley as he was curious as he entered the alley but he heard it coming from a cardboard box asnd gasped seeing what was inside it.

It was a baby platypus with light brown fur with emerald green eyes but he noticed it wasn't looking at him but he felt a twinge of pain as tears were in his eyes as it made him remember a few nights ago when the same thing had happened to him and made up his mind picking the infant up but it stopped crying because Perry was rocking it to sleep and singing a Christmas song but smiled picking up the gifts but smiled a little returning to DEI but noticed Doof wasn't home yet but he then put the platypus infant on the couch and wrapped it in blankets.

"Don't worry little one.

You can stay here.

I can't wait to show you to Doofy." he said.

He then went into the kitchen and made the infant a bottle of warm eggnog but heard the door open hearing Doof was home but heard surprise in his voice knowing he'd seen the baby platypus on the couch.

"Perry where did this cute little guy come from?" he asked.

"I found it in an alley like you found me.

It was in a cardboard box and crying." Perry answered sadly.

Doof watched as Perry gave the infant some eggnog in a bottle.

But Doof noticed Perry was sad as he looked away.

Doof then did an examination on the infant but was stunned.

"It's a girl and totally blind.

Maybe we should keep her." Doof told him.

The turquise furred male nodded.

"Let's call her Zora." Perry told him.

"That's an nice name Perry.

I'm worried about you." he said.

"Doofy I'm fine.

Zora needs us." he answered.

But Doof wasn't so sure as he knew there had been a reason why he'd found Perry out there on the streets of Danville but knew the turquise furred male wouldn't tell him yet but wanted to help him.

"You know I'm here if you wanna talk." he told Perry.

He nodded but sighed as he saw Zora asleep.

He wished he could be as innocent as she was.

He then locked himself in his room but he cried himself to sleep.

Doof could hear him crying through the door and was worried.

But he sighed as he had to wrap Perry's gift along with others.

He was hoping that things would be okay as he heard Zora cry.

He knew that Perry was sad and gave Zora a bottle.

But he hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

Later Perry heard the door open as Doof came in but was holding Zora in his arms as he was worried about him but the turquise furred male sighed as he knew that he had to tell Doof what had happened but Doof noticed that he was shaking.

"Perry are you okay?

You're shaking!" he said to him.

"S-Sorry Doofy.

I was thinking about how I ened up on the streets.

And how you found me." he said.

Doof was nervous hearing he was ready to tell him how he'd found him.

"Go ahead Perry.

We're all ears." he said.

The turquise furred male took a big breath.

He then began to remember...

* * *

_It was the last week of Summer vacation and Perry had been looking forward to being with Phineas and Ferb as they'd came home from Tokyo but for some reason, they didn't have time to play with him but were getting ready to go to college so the turquise furred male understood but wondered if Phineas would take him with him to college as he loved both siblings and couldn't bear to be apart from them but he then saw Phineas building some contrapion but he and Ferb weren't paying attention to the turquise furred male._

_But that Friday, the day of leaving for college, Perry saw that all the stuff was packed into the family car but Perry wondered why Phineas hadn't packed any of his stuff but a bad feeling as he was in Phineas's lap on the ride._

_Perry then saw Phineas and Ferb get out of the car but he wondered why he wasn't going with him but his heart broke as he realised that he wasn't coming with them but tears were in his hazel eyes as the car drove away..._

_

* * *

_

Doof was stunned hearing the first part of Perry's little story but understood seeing Perry's gentle hazel eyes beginning to mist over as the memories he'd tried to block out were returning as he felt Doof's arms wrap around his furry body.

"Perry this is so sad so far.

Please go on if you want to." he said.

Perry nodded in reply.

"O-Okay I'll tell you." he answered.


	6. Beginning To Open Up part 2

__

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more of the story and thanks so much to Flameblaster13 and ILuvPerry as they made me want to write more as Perry's telling Doof the rest of his sad little story but maybe this will make him feel better._**

**_I hope you guys like._**

_

* * *

_

_Perry was depressed that night and not eating his platypus food but he couldn't believe that his owners would leabe him behind like that but thought maybe their parents would want him but they were moving to Britain but couldn't take pets and they were selling the house._

_Tears flowed from his hazel eyes as he then went to his lair but heard Monogram tell him something awful that he was going to be relocated but Perry couldn't do that and he couldn't stay here as the house was being sold and he was pretty sure he had to make up his mind._

_(__**Perry's P.O.V)**_

_**Everything was perfect and we were a family until that damn acceptance letter arrived and ruined everything!**_

_**Phineas and Ferb probably don't want me anymore but what can a platypus like me do?**_

_**Candance doesn't want me.**_

_**Their parents are leaving.**_

_**Monogram wants to relocate me.**_

_**There's only one thing to do.**_

_**I'll run away and forget them, forget everything that made my life here so perfect and live and fend for myself as there's no damn way I'm going back to Monobrow but this way they won't have to know.**_

**_Nobody will get hurt like I did..._**

**_(End P.O.V)_**

**_

* * *

_**__

Perry sighed as he was preparing to leave before sunrise so nobody would find him or try to send him back to his true home but he sighed wiping the tears away as he smashed the food dish as looking at it made him remember simpler times but he then put on his fedora and left the house but removed it and threw it into the cold and destroyed his spy watch so Monogram and Carl couldn't use the tracer to find him but he then ran into the cold night air as he didn't care but he was getting tired and needed somewhere to sleep but found an alleyway and curled up near a trash can as he cried himself to sleep...

* * *

Doof was stunned as he didn't know what to do or how to help him as he put Zora on the bed knowing she'd fallen asleep during Perry's little story but he then remembered something Vanessa had said when she was little about hugs being a good medicine as he decided to try as he wrapped his arms around his friend's body as he made his arms into a cocoon.

"It'll be okay Perry.

You'll see." he said.

"It won't Doofy...

Nobody wants me.

Nobody liked me.

Except for them.

I have no family or home." Perry told him sniffling.

Doof understood knowing Perry had lived with his owners for so long that he felt connected to them and became part of the family and Phineas and Ferb leaving for college had hurt him badly but he wanted to heal the hurt that was raging in Perry's heart and the reaction was like a volcano meeting a tornado and he needed to calm the emotional storm down.

"You're wrong Perry.

There is somebody who likes you." Doof said.

"R-Really?" Perry replied.

Doof nodded in reply.

"I do.

I've always liked you since we first became enemies but our bond runs deeper than that and you've helped me with my self-esteem and you and I can't be torn apart from each other without being miserable but you need me.

You have a home here at DEI with me.

BAt it's your choice Perry.

I would hate to see you out there on the streets.

It scared me seeing you in that alleyway.

I'll always be your family.

Plus Zora needs the both of us." Doof told him.

But he saw that Perry was asleep in his arms.

He then kissed him on the forehead.

He picked up Zora and left...


	7. Getting Some Sleep

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Flameblaster13 for reviewing and Vanessa returns for Christmas as she planned to spend it with her father but hadn't told him but she's stunned at the fact that Perry's owners abandoned him and her father took him in.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Doof then awoke the next morning earlier as he had been looking after Zora but hoped Perry was okay after yesterday but hoped he would decide to stay with him as he liked having him here but heard Zora gurgle as he heard the front door open but gasdped seeing it was a young adult with long black hair and dark blue eyes like his as tears welled in Doof's eyes as he hugged her.

"I missed you too Dad.

I came for Winter Break,

What's with the baby platypus?" Vanessa asked.

"I'll tell you everything but help me make breakfast.

I hope Perry's okay." he answered.

Vanessa wondered what Perry was doing here but listened as her Dad explained everything but she was sad for Perry and stunned at Phineas and Ferb for abandoning him.

"I know baby girl but he's really sad.

I wish there was something we could do.

I thought you'd abandoned me too." he said.

She felt bad for making him feel like she'd abandoned him.

"I never meant to make you feel that way Dad.

I planned to come here for Christmas but didn't tell you." she told him.

He nodded but saw Zora beg to be picked up as she picked her up.

She then went to check up on Perry but the door was still locked.

She hoped that he would be okay.

* * *

Doof then saw Perry enter the kitchen around midday as he was hopeful that his friend had been thinking about things including their discussion yesterday but had dark rings around his hazel eyes like he did meaning Perry had little sleep but he then made him some coffee as he used it to help him wake up as he handed a cup of coffee to the turquise furred male.

"Thanks Doofy.

I could use a coffee." he said softly.

Doof smiled hearing that as he knew Perry hadn't been sleeping well for the last few nights but understood but had an idea as he went to his lab as he had something that could help Perry.

It was a rocking chair bed that he'd invented to help him sleep one night when he was restless but knew that Perry needed to take an nap so he could catch up on sleep but pulled it into Perry's room while Perry wasn't there but he hoped that it could help.

He then heard the door open as Perry came in but was stunned seeing the rocking chair bed but had a feeling Doof had brought it out for him as he hadn't been sleeping so good as Doof was sitting on the bed beside him as the turquise furred male yawned.

"You look like you could use some sleep.

Thankfully I found my rocking chair bed." Doof told him.

But Perry was already asleep as he picked him up gently and placed him in the bed tucking him in as he activated the bed as it was gently rocking Perry but left him to sleep.

But Monogram had been watching what was happening at DEI but was stunned seeing that Doof had found Perry even though the turquise furred male had destroyed his spy watch but Carl had a feeling that Mobogram would be trying to get Perry back but knew that wouldn't happen but he then saw two platypi agents join them as they were Zora's parents and hadn't wanted to abandon their only child but Monogram had told them that it was better because her being blind would stop her from being an agent when she was older.

But they smiled seeing that Perry was taking care of their child but were worried as Monogram wanted to go to DEI and get Perry back.

Carl sighed watching them leave.

But he then went to make a call...


	8. Finding It Hard To Decide

**A/N**

**More of the story and Perry has a few choices to make a choice but Doof wants to help him with these choices and help him feel better especially about choosing to quit the O.W.C.A or not since he felt burned by the agency.**

**I hope you guys like them.**

* * *

Later Perry woke up hearing commotion as he was rubbing sleep from his hazel eyes and wondered what was going on but gas[ed seeing Monogram along with two older platypi agents in the kitchen but he had a feeling that he was the reason they were here as he growled in anger knowing they wanted him but he had enough of being an agent.

"Agent P we need you back.

The agency is nothing without you." Monogram told him.

"Sorry Monobrow but I'm done.

Besides I have somebody here who cares about me." he replied.

Monogram was stunned hearing the turquise furred male say that as the two platypi agents were seeing Perry nurse Zora as she was happy being with him.

"Who're they?" Doof said.

"They're Zora's parents.

They're from Australia." he answered.

Perry then was mad at them knowing they'd abandoned their daughter in an alleyway but they understood as Monogram sighed.

"I think you're confused Agent P.

You should think about it.

We should go." he said.

Vanessa saw sadness in Perry's hazel eyes.

She knew that he was having a rough time this Christmas.

She smiled as she'd went to the mall Christmas shopping and gotten him a present.

Doof then went to order Chinese as Perry went with Vanessa into the living room to play with Zora.

* * *

Perry sighed as they were sitting on the floor with a few of Vanessa's old baby toys as Vanessa saw sadness in his hazel eyes as she knew that he had a lot on his plate but noticed how Zora was making him feel a little better but she saw he wasn't giving her eye contact as she remembered hearing from her father that he didn't trust humans but she stroked his turquise furred back as he began to relax as tears were falling from his eyes but he wiped them away but she understood as Zora was making him feel better as she hugged him but Doof was watching frpm the doorway.

**_(Doof's P.O.V)_**

**_Poor Perry._**

**_He's going through a lot right now and he's trying to keep people happy like Monogram but they never ask him what he wants and he keeps giving them but never asks for anything._**

**_I want to help him so badly as his heart is hurting from being abandoned by his old owners and I hope he'll be okay._**

**_Zora seems to be making him happy._**

**_I know he wants to be part of a family._**

**_Would he be happier joining my family?_**

**_Or is it something I want?_**

**_(End P.O.V)_**

He then heard the doorbell ring as he knew that the delivery guy was here as he got his wallet out so he could pay the guy.

* * *

"What're you going to do Perry?" Vanessa asked.

"Do what?" he asked her softly.

"About whether or not you're going to quit being an agent.

Or working at the O.W.C.A because of this.

My Dad told me what happened to you.

It must've been lonely.

Living on the streets, I mean." she said.

Perry sighed.

"I'm not sure Vanessa.

Inside I'm confused.

Because I was an agent, I never had a life or an actual family because of Monogram but I like being with your father as he's a lot of fun and he isn't evil but I'm afraid about being alone.

Your father asked me about if I wanted to stay here with you guys.

But I'm not sure." he said.

She understood as she heard Doof call them.

Perry smiled sadly as he began rocking Zora to sleep.

He hoped that he would make up his mind...


	9. Deciding To Be With Them

**A/N**

Here's more and I hope you guys like as you're enjoying this.

**Thanks to those who've been reviewing.**

* * *

Vanessa smiled as she was helping Perry give Zora a bath as she was dirty after playing in the snow and mud but they admitted she was a cute little platypus but she knew that Perry had a lot on his mind and wondered if her Dad could invent something to make him forget about everything that was stressing him out at the moment.

"Vanessa that would be nice but that's like trying to run away from your problems because they eventually return to bite you in the tush.

This is my problem but thanks for trying to help.

You and your father aren't bad but you're a broken family.

You guys need help to become a family." he said.

Vanessa knew deep down inside that he was right as her Dad had been hurt when her Mom and him divorced but she wanted to be part of a family badly like Perry.

"We have something in common.

We both want to belong.

Maybe this family is the right fit for you.

Since those jerk owners of yours abandoned you.

I can't believe Ferb would do that.

He's my boyfriend!" she said.

Perry was stunned hearing that but knew that Ferb had a crush on her since they'd met.

"It's okay Vanessa.

I'm just confused inside." he told her.

She nodded in reply but they heard yelling knowing it was Doof but Perry told Vanessa to watch Zora while he went to handle it but gasped seeing Zora's birth parents tying up Doof as Perry was shaking with fear and anger seeing his best friend being hurt by fellow agents.

"What're you doing?" he demanded.

"Taking him back to Monobrow." Jake answered.

Perry realised that they were rogue but were working for the O.W.C.A and were taking Doof away from him.

"This is for your own good Perry.

Enemies can't have a relationship or a family." Grace told him.

Perry couldn't believe this was happening as Doof was his best friend and something more as he needed to go rescue him but Vanessa was going with him as Zora was in her arms as Perry understood as they left.

* * *

But in the O.W.C.A, Doof was not happy as he wondered why Monobrow would do this but had a feeling it was to do withy the fact that Perry had been living with him the past few weeks and Carl sighed knowing Doof's guess was right.

"If he wants to be part of a family, then I have to erase his memory of being an agent.

But his memories and bond with you will be left intact." he said.

Doof couldn't believe how cruel Monogram was being but smiled sadly seeing Perry burst through the wall as Vanessa entered the room with Zora in her arms.

"Let him go Monobrow!" Perry yelled.

"Agent P we need to talk.

We know how much you want to be part of a family again but in order for that to happen, you need to stop being an agent and have your memories erased." he replied.

Vanessa's dark blue eyes were wide hearing this.

"You can't do this Perry!

There has to be another way!" she said.

Perry looked at her and Doof remebering how Doof had saved him from dying out on the cold streets of Danville but had given him back a little faith in others but also at Monogram and Carl knowing that working for them meant he had no life and he wanted one and love along with a family as his hazel eyes were misty.

"I-I quit." Perry said sniffling.

Doof was stunned hearing this.

"B-But why?" he asked.

"Because I want to be a part of your family.

It won't hurt so much.

Because I know I'll be with you guys." he said.

Vanessa and Doof watched as Monogram led him away...


	10. Coping After His Operation

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**Yes Perry quit because he wants to be part of Doof's family so naturally Monobrow had to erase his memories of being an agent but Doof knows that it is a huge deal but wants to help him.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Doof and Vanessa were worried as they were in Monogram's office because both Monogram and Carl were performing the memory erasure operation on Perry but knew he was doing this for them as Vanessa heard Zora whimper hearing strange noises.

"It's okay Zora.

We're worried about him too.

He's doing something huge by giving up his life as an agent but we can be a family and it's nearly Christmas." she reassured her.

Later they saw Monogram return as he told them that the operation worked but Perry would need to sleep for a few days to recover as Doof understood as he went to see Perry along with Vanessa.

* * *

Perry was lying in a pet bed but was sleeping but whimpered as Vanessa saw her father approach him as she knew that he cared about him a lot but he smiled shakily seeing Perry's hazel eyes open but saw a smile knowing he still remembered him and Vanessa and Zora.

"Hey Doofy..." he said softly.

"How're you feeling?" Doof asked him.

"Sore.

I have painful headaches.

The doctor said they would go away.

But I had a crazy dream." Perry answered.

"What about?" Vanessa asked.

"I was a secret agent.

I worked for the O.W.C.A and had to defeat somebody that looked like Doofy.

Odd huh?" he told her.

She nodded in reply.

"But you'll be okay.

We're taking you home." Doof told him.

Perry smiled as he got to his webbed feet slowly but was shaky.

Doof then caught him.

"It's okay.

Let me carry you, okay?" Doof said.

He then lifted Perry into his arms as they left.

Monogram sighed seeing them leave.

He knew that this made Perry happy.

* * *

Doof smiled tucking Perry into the bed in his room as he had given him some medicine that Monogram had told them to give the turquise furred male to help him recover or if his memories came back but Doof hoped that wouldn't happen as he knew Perry would worry but Vanessa reassured him that things would be fine as she was going to a Christmas party in a few night's time at Uncle Roger's along with Doof but he was worried about Perry as he smiled looking at the Christmas tree with piles of gifts under it but he then went to order dinner.

Vanessa was reading to Zora as it was helping them get over what had happened but they then heard noises in the kitchen as Vanessa went to see what was wrong but saw Perry was sleepwalking and was worried but needed to wake him up as she threw water on him.

Perry's hazel eyes opened as he wondered what he was doing in the kitchen but stunned to hear he had been sleep walking but wondered why Doof looked scared but Vanessa knew he'd been remembering or dreaming about the agwnt stuff but she put an ice pack on his head to relieve the pain knowing that had made him sleepwalk but she hoped he'd be okay.

But Doof sighed as he wanted to cheer Perry up and knew he needed a friend as he normally hung out with him and had no platypis friends as he decided to make him one as he would go to the lab when Vanessa was asleep so she wouldn't know but knew Perry would love it.

* * *

The next morning, Perry woke up but the ice pack had helped with the pain as he'd slept okay as he got to his webbed feet and left the room but walking into the kitchen, he saw somebody there he hadn't seen in DEI yesterday but noticed it was a platypus with jet black fur and dark blue eyes as he was nervous yet curious.

"Who're you?" he asked.

She laughed at his reaction.

"Relax.

I'm Gwen.

You must be Perry.

Doof told me about you.

Why're you wearing an ice pack?" she said.

"I was in the hospital for an operation.

After yesterday, my head won't stop hurting.

The ice pack was Vanessa's idea.

You'll meet her later." he told her.

She nodded as she was making pancakes for the family but doing backflips while doing it as Perry watched in awe seeing her do this as Doof entered smiling knowing Perry had met Gwen and chuckled at her energy.

"I see you met Gwen.

She's pretty cool huh?" he said.

"Yes, Yes she is Doofy.

She rocks!" Perry answered.

A smile crossed Gwen's face hearing this.


	11. Hanging Out

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to ILoveFerb for her review and she gave me the idea to make Gwen Vanessa's pet as Doof knew she'd wanted a pet for so long but gave her a little of Vanessa's personality but I think she's awesome and she cares about Perry.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Vanessa was stunned seeing Gwen as her father had made the female platypus for her as a pet since she'd always wanted a pet but Gwen was curious about Vanessa remembering how Doof had told her a little about Vanessa as she felt the young adult stroke her jet black fur softly.

"Wow you have soft fur." Vanessa said.

But she smiled seeing how Perry was reacting to Gwen as she knew that she could help him after what happened but she knew that she could be a good friend to him but sighed knowing she would be returning to college after Winter Break and couldn't take Gwen with her but smiled knowing Doof could let her stay as she was eating breakfast.

Gwen saw Perry clutch his turquise furred head as she wondered what was wrong as fear gripped her as Vanessa understood grabbing the bottle that contained the turquise furred male's medicine to help him.

Vanessa saw him relax after she'd given it to him.

"What was wrong with him?" Gwen asked her.

"Let's go to the mall.

I'll tell you while we go shopping." she answered.

Gwen was curious about this.

Doof then saw Lacey enter as Vanessa grabbed her handbag.

He saw Perry lying on the couch watching TV and wearing another ice pack.

He had Zora in his arms as he was attached to her.

He then sighed as he was busy preparing for Christmas.

* * *

Vanessa was telling Gwen about Perry but the jet black furred female platypus was amazed to hear he'd been a secret agent and used to stop Doof from trying to take over the Tri-State Area but she felt bad hearing how he'd let Monogram erase his memories of being an agent and why he had headaches but she wanted to help him.

"I think you already are.

I think he likes you." she told her.

Gwen nodded as they were looking at decorations but Vanessa hoped Ferb was okay as he was with his family but would see him when college resumed after Winter Break but Gwen was making Perry a card knowing he wouldn't have gotten any from family but Vanessa smiled at Gwen knowing she had a heart like her and didn't really hate anybody.

She hoped her Dad was okay back home with Perry and Zora.

"They're okay." Gwen said smiling.

Vanessa agreed.

She then went to her favourite Goth store as Gwen liked it.

Vanessa smiled going in...

* * *

Back at DEI, Doof was in the kitchen baking Christmas cookies as Christmas was also the time of baked goods and was making fruitcake too as Perry was helping him as he liked hanging out with Doof as they were putting the cookies in the oven but Perry was doing it wearing oven mitts as he had a feeling Doof would get hurt trying to do it and he couldn't let that happen to him but while the cookies were baking, they were making fruitcake using peanut butter and raisins.

Doof smiled seeing Zora play with the leftover cookie dough as Perry was laughing but hoped that Vanessa was okay but was thinking about Gwen but Doof smiled knowing that was true.

He was drinking eggnog which he liked since Doof had let him try.

He then heard footsteps as Vanessa had returned home with Gwen but wondered what the delicious smell was as Doof told her but he was worried as she looked a little peaky as he told her to rest as she nodded heading to her room but Gwen stayed with Doof as she had put the card in Perry's room but found him asleep on the couch and hoped he was okay as she was watching some movie...


	12. He Won't Say He's in Love

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**Thanks to Flameblaster13 and everybody else that reviewed.**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve morning but Gwen noticed that Vanessa was still getting over her nasty cold but was thinking about a certain turquise furred male but hadn't told him her feelings but had shared her feelings with Vanessa and she'd thought it was cute that she had a crush on Perry but wondered why she hadn't told him.

"He'll reject me." she told her.

"That's not true Gwen.

You should try.

You'll never know unless you do." she told her.

The jet black furred platypus female then entered the living room but saw that Perry wasn't doing so good as he looked sick like Vanessa as she was worried but he was burning up.

"I-I'm fine Gwen." Perry protested.

But Gwen didn't listen as she saw him try to get up but fell to his knees.

She ran to his side.

"I know you think you can handle this by yourself.

But sometimes you need help." she told him.

He was listening to her as he was shivering as she helped him up but he was back on the couch but she blushed slightly as he was holding her paw as Doof smiled as he was very aware of her feelings for Perry as he heard him sneeze but was making breakfast as he knew that his baby girl was ill with the flu as he saw her enter the kitchen wearing black pyjamas with skills over them with a blanket wrapped around her body as she sat at the table.

She smiled seeing Gwen taking care of Perry knowing she cared about the turquise furred male as she had bought him a Christmas present which was a locket with a photo Vanessa had taken a few days ago in it but it was under the tree as she knew he liked the card Gwen had made him but she smiled weakly seeing Gwen eating toast.

She'd put peabut butter on it and was going to go outside for a while as Perry was asleep as she liked being in the snow and snowboarding which Vanessa had told her about and loved doing it.

She also likes sledging.

She then got her sledge and put on a hooded black jacket.

Vanessa smiled seeing she was going out.

* * *

Later Gwen came back as Perry was awake drinking hot chocolate but he smiled seeing her walk in but she looked exhausted from hours of snowboarding as she sat on the couch.

"You okay?" he asked weakly.

"I'm tired from snowboarding.

You feel better?" she asked.

"A little." he answered.

"That's okay.

I hope you get better.

I want to show you how cool snowboarding is." she answered.

He smiled weakly knowing he had these strange feelings seeing her that he couldn't explain but needed to ask somebody but he smiled seeing Doof as he could talk to him about it.

Doof understood as he and Perry went to his lab where they could talk.

* * *

Doof listened to Perry as he told him about the strange feelings he had around Gwen as Doof's dark blue eyes were wide as a smile crossed his face as Perry was nervous.

"You're in Love Perry." he said bluntly

Perry denied that it could be that as Love was dangerous and complicated.

But he liked Gwen as he blushed hearing her name.

"There's nothing wrong with Love Perry.

I wish I had somebody like Gwen." he told him.

Perry sighed as he decided to sleep here.

Doof then picked him up gently.

He saw Gwen asleep on the couch listening to music on earbuds as he put him beside her as he knew Perry did care about her but just didn't want to admit it.

He hoped he would...


	13. Sharing Feelings

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people enjoy and Gwen's going to tell Perry how she feels about him.**

**Thanks to Flameblaster13 for his review and yes Perry is being a little stupid about Love but hope that he feels the same way but he just needs a little help.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Later that night, Gwen saw Vanessa and Doof getting ready to go out as they were going to Roger's Christmas party but Gwen didn't want to go as she knew that Perry needed her as he was still buggy and Doof thought it was sweet and Vanessa knew the real reason why she wanted to stay.

Gwen was planning to tell Perry how she felt but the jet black furred female platypus was nervous but Vanessa had reassured her things would go okay but she watched as they'd left money on the table so they could buy dinner but Gwen hoped that things would go okay.

Gwen then heard Perry begin to wake up as she was ordering pizza as he seemed a little brighter as she knew he was beginning to recover from the cold like Vanessa had slowly as he rubbed sleep from his hazel eyes but had that warm feeling as he looked at her but he liked her but was afraid to admit it but decided he wanted Love like everybody else.

But he would tell her over dinner.

He hoped she'd understand.

* * *

Gwen was taking a bath as she needed to relax but was thinking about Perry as she then sighed in bliss as she loved the bubbles as she was under the water as Perry entered as the delivery guy was here as he'd paid him but then saw Gwen come out with a towel around her black furred body as he smiled as she then followed him downstairs but he was acting strange as she was feeling the same as they went into the kitchen but smiled as Gwen had ordered Hawalian along with wedges but Perry was deciding to make his move.

"Gwen I-I've known you for a few days but you've grown on me.

I guess I'm trying to say that I love you." he told her.

There was silence niy he felt her kiss his forehead.

"I love you too Perry.

You're so daring and brave." she told him.

Perry blushed as he'd never felt like this before.

He liked it.

* * *

Later when Vanessa and Doof returned home, they found that Perry and Gwen weren't in the living room but found them in the jacuzzi as they were relaxing and enjoying a little romance as Vanessa smiled knowing they'd admitted their feelings for each other but Perry was splashing as Gwen laughed knowing they'd been diving into it while Doof and Vanessa were out but they found it sweet.

"Aww they're so cute!

Let's leave them alone, okay?" Doof told her.

They then left them alone but Perry and Gwen then left but were getting ready to settle down for the night but Gwen had a feeling they wouldn't be able to sleep as tonight was Christmas Eve but Perry kissed Gwen's cheek as he went to his room but he hoped she was okay.

* * *

Vanessa then saw Gwen came into their room but Vanessa was in her pyjamas but was watching a Christmas movie as Gwen climbed onto the bed as Vanessa smiled feeling her nuzzle her as she knew that she was having fun with Perry.

"How was your night?" Gwen asked.

"It was good.

But you guys had a better night.

How did it go?" she replied.

"Very good.

I told him how I felt.

We then kissed during pizza.

Afterwards we hung out at the jacuzzi." she told her.

Vanessa then understood as they were having hot chocolate.

But Gwen was asleep already as Vanessa smiled as it was cute.

She then stayed up for a while.

* * *

Later that night, Gwen was awake but couldn't sleep but had a feeling that Perry was the same as she left Vanessa's room but didn't wake her and entered Perry's room but the turquise furred male was still awake but he was surprised seeing her there as he thought she was asleep.

"I was but I woke up and couldn't sleep so I wanted to see if you were awake." she said.

"You wanna sleep here?" he asked.

She nodded as she lay beside him.

She hoped that he was okay...


	14. Relaxing His Fear

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**Perry's feeling a little down because he saw Phineas while snowboarding with Gwen and still remembers what happened to him even though Monogram erased his memories of being an agent.**

**Vanessa and Gwen just want to help him.**

* * *

It was Christmas Day afternoon and Doof was attempting to cook making Perry and the others worried as they knew that he wasn't the best cook in the world but he couldn't complain as he was with Gwen and in a relationship but he and Gwen decided to go snowboard as he wanted to try it as Hwen had been telling him about it as Gwen had gotten him a snowboard for Christmas but they were outside having fun but he heard a familiar voice knowing it was Phineas making him sad.

Gwen wondered what was bothering her boyfriend as she watched the human male playing with his kids but he knew that he'd forgotten about him but he could talk to Vanessa about it when they returned as he wanted to snowboard but he was an natural at it as they were having fun but Gwen heard her cellphone ring because it was time to go home for dinner.

Vanessa wondered what was bothering Perry but knew it was to do with his old owners, the ones that had abandoned him as he still remembered that but she was nervous hearing from Gwen while getting washed up for dinner and wanted to help him but didn't know how as she needed to talk to him but found him in her room curled up on the bed not giving her ete contact.

"Gwen we need to talk for a while okay?

Go tell Dad we'll be out there in a little while, okay?" she told her.

The jet black furred platypus female nodded and left.

She hoped he'd be okay.

* * *

Later that night, she and Perry were sitting on the rooftop looking at the stars in the night sky but she was wondering something about why he was sad eariler but he couldn't tell her because she would be nervous but she wanted to know but he saw a shooting star and made a wish along with Gwen.

"What did you wish for?" he asked.

"That we'll always be together forever.

What about you?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter." he answered.

"Perry...

Why were you sad earlier?" she asked him.

He knew that relationships were built on trust so had to tell her.

But hoped she would understand.

"The human we saw was one of my owners.

They cared about me until college.

Then they abandoned me.

After that, I couldn't forgive them." he simply said.

Gwen understood but was sad for him.

She then nuzzled him as he calmed down.

Perry was asleep but she was thinking about what Monogram had said about her becoming an agent and helping the O.W.C.A but she didn't want to leave Perry as she'd be fighting Rodney but she liked the sound of that life as she let Perry sleep in the living room as she went to make a call but hoped that Vanessa and the others didn't know.

She was going there tomorrow...


	15. Worrying About Her

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**Gwen is joining the O.W.C.A and hasn't told Perry but might tell Vanessa.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Gwen woke up early as she didn't want Perry along with Vanessa and Doof to wake up as she knew that Monogram would be annoyed if they found out but understood that the O.W.C.A was secret as she saw a chopper waiting for her as she got in as it took off but she hoped that the others would understand.

But Doof had seen the chopper go off snd knew that Monogram had sent it but hoped that Gwen wasn't joining them or he'd have to tell both Perry and Vanessa and that was something he couldn't do.

He then went back to bed as it was early...

* * *

Vanessa noticed that Gwen was tired but wondered why but the black furred female platypus was tired out from training to be an agent but needed to tell Vanessa as she would want her to know where she was going but knew Monogram wouldn't mind as long as nobody else noticed but she sighed feeling the young adult's hands gently massage her soft fur as she purred meaning she was happy but the young adult was curious about why her friend was tired.

"Vanessa there's something I need to tell you.

I'm an agent of the O.W.C.A." she told her.

"Like Perry used to be?

That's so cool." she answered.

Gwen smiled yawning as they headed to her room.

Vanessa was getting ready for bed but noticed that Gwen looked worried.

"Maybe I should tell Perry.

We are in a relationship." she told her.

"Maybe this is something you should keep a secret." she answered.

Gwen sighed but understood as she fell asleep.

Vanessa was getting ready to return to college in a few day's time.

She hadn't told Gwen yet.

But she was going to tell her soon.

Gwen then was asleep in her lap.

She hoped that she'd take it well.

* * *

Later the next morning, Vanessa noticed that Gwen wasn't there but knew she'd went on a mission to foil her nemesis but she then went to the kitchen but saw Perry was quiet as he was eating pancakes but he wondered where Gwen was but didn't remember as Monogram had wiped his memories of being an agent but Vanessa didn't want to hurt him but she sighed eating toast as Doof was quiet but he saw Gwen return but was full of scratches and cuts from fighting but Vanessa helped her into the bathroom but the black furred platypus female was nervous seeing worry in Perry's hazel eyes but she understood as she cleaned up her wounds but Gwen noticed that she was sad.

"There's something I need to tell you.

I'm going back to college in a few days.

I'm not abadoning you.

I need you to look after my Dad.

Especially your boyfriend.

He needs you." she said.

"I can do that Vanessa.

When will you be back?" she asked.

"In the summer." she told her.

Gwen nodded as she promised but Vanessa hugged her gently as they went back into the living room but Perry was happy seeing her as she was lying in her basket but joined her as he was feeling a little worried.

"How're you?

I was worried seeing you hurt." he told her.

"I'll be fine Perry." she reassured him.

He agreed but nuzzled her gently.

_"I promise you nothing will happen to me._

_But I promise to protect you Perry._

_You're my love_." she thought.

But Doof was watching and was steamed at Monogram.

He wanted to give him a piece of his mind...


	16. Revealing Her Secret Identity

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**I hope people like the twist with Gwen being an agent as I like it.**

**But I hope you guys like that.**

**I'm watching Phineas and Ferb right now on Disney Channel.**

**It's helping me wake up.**

* * *

Vanessa wondered why her father was so upset as he'd returned from the O.W.C.A but had told her that Monogram and him had words but she understood seeing that Gwen had left for a mission but only Vanessa knew her secret identity as an agent but she understood remembering how Monogram used to work Perry so hard when he was an agent but knew he didn't know that his girlfriend was a secret agent like he used to be but she knew he got worried seeing the scratches and cuts over his girlfriend's black furred body as she had just returned from a mission but had been cleaning her up and was amazed listening to her tell her all about it.

"What're you going to do about Perry?" she asked her.

"I think I'm going to tell him." she answered.

"Are you sure you want to?

Monobrow might be mad at you." she replied.

"I know but he keeps asking me.

I have to tell him as I he's my boyfriend.

He just is worried about me." she said.

The gothic young adult understood as she hugged her.

"I know you'll do what you think is right." she told her.

Gwen nodded in reply as she was in her arms.

* * *

Perry was in the living room watching the Soap Opera Channel as it relaxed him but Gwen was sitting on the couch beside him but noticed she was quiet but wondered what was bothering her.

"Perry there's something I need to tell you.

About why I disappear for most of the day.

I'm an agent, a secret one." she said.

Perry's hazel eyes went wide hearing this.

"I know it's odd but I'm still me." she said.

Perry then left the room.

Gwen felt sad as she went to find Vanessa.

But Perry went to find Doof...

* * *

Doof was in his lab working on something but wondered why the turquise furred male was so sad but was stunned hearing that Gwen had told him she was a secret agent as he understood but hugged him as he was giving him advice and telling him what to do as ge was eating chocolate chip cookies and drinking milk but Doof knew that he didn't remember being an agent himself as he hoped that Vanessa was doing better with Gwen but they needed to go shopping but Perry sighed happy to leave.

He hoped Gwen was okay as he hadn't meant to hurt her feelings but needed time to think about things.

Doof then sighed as they left DEI in his car.


End file.
